


Cradle Robbing [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Chaos Verse [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca was getting bored with Central.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cradle Robbing [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cradle Robbing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590575) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Cradle%20Robbing%20with%20music.mp3) | 48:28 | 44.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 (without music)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Cradle%20Robbing.mp3) | 46:33 | 42.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cradle-robbing) |  |   
  
### Music

Riot by Sugarcult

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
